five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Five Nights at Kirby's
Five Nights at Kirby's is a Fangame (Maybe to become a real fangame) where you go to an abandoned, and unknown area. There are only a few characters, unlike future games. Cutscenes The cutscenes in this game are platformer-styled minigames. Night 1 Before starting up Night 1, you play as kirby. You're at the room before you fight Whispy Woods in the original "Kirby's Dreamland". Once you get to the Whispy Woods area, Whispy Woods is replaced with a tree stump, therefore, someone chopped down Whispy Woods. After a few seconds of seeing this, text will appear saying "YOU DID THIS", assuming that you chopped down Whispy. Night 2 Before starting up Night 2, you play as meta knight. You are in the area where you would normally fight Meta Knight in "Kirby Super Star". You see Kirby with a sword. You have to fight kirby with your sword. Once you get him low on health, kirby stabs through your mask. He then tilts your mask counter clockwise. Thus, the animatronic form. There is no cutscene before Night 3. Night 4 Before starting up Night 4, you play as a different kirby in a lab. You have to go right. When you get to the end of the path, you see the normal kirby creating "Waddle-Bot" you need to connect the wires by dragging the wire to the respective area you need to connect it to. Once you do that, Waddle-Bot turns on. Then it kills the kirby that you play as. Night 5 This is a short cutscene. You see Dark Matter next to kirby. Normally, it's Dark Matter possessing people. However, Kirby possesses Dark Matter with his powers. Phone Calls Night 1 Hello? Oh hey. I see you accepted our investigation job application. Well... I have some good news and some bad news. The good news is, you don't have to do much while investigation. The bad news is... this place is kinda... how do i describe it... inhabited... You see... there are a lot of rumors about demons living here. Luckily, you can do some stuff here to stop those... demons... As you can see, there is a hallway in your office, but there isn't a flashlight. However, you can see... them... by looking at "their" eyes... Ya see, their eyes glow for some reason. If they see your eyes, which is their only way to tell if you're human, then they'll think you're someone else that they hate, and thus... yyyeah... So what you CAN do, is pull up your camera to block your eyes. As for the ceiling vent... They can see your eyes when they're above you, even when your camera is up. So you'll need to close the ceiling vent gate. There's only one problem. It automatically opens back up after a few seconds. Luckily, the demons will go back after that time. One more thing that I need to mention. On your camera system, there is a button that says "X". If you tap it, you can see through the walls, as the "X" stands for X-Ray. This might come in handy for finding a demon that's in the vents... Anyways, i'll talk to you tomorrow. Night 2 Hello? Hey, welcome back! Now you might be wondering why these demons are attacking you. Well... Legend has it that some one took something of theirs. Not sure what it is, but it must have been important to them. So now they think YOU'RE the one that took it, and thus... they'll try to kill you. Good thing you wouldn't commit such a crime, right? Anyways, gonna talk to you tomorrow. Remember what I said last night. Animatronics Kirby Kirby is the main antagonist of Five Nights at Kirby's. He can go to any room. He appears after and during Night 1. Kirby can attack from both entrances. Appearance Kirby is just normal kirby, but with pink Springtrap-ish eyes. During his jumpscare, he jumps at you with his mouth open. Meta Knight Meta Knight goes from the Food Storage to the office. He appears after and during Night 2, but isn't present in Night 3. Appearance Meta Knight is just Meta-Knight with a sideways mask. During his jumpscare, the bottom of his mask is broken, revealing a set of teeth, and he has a similar movement style to springtrap's jumpscare from FNaF 3 Waddle-Bot Waddle-Bot is a literally dismantled animatronic that is present in Night 3 and up. He starts in the basement. When he moves, he enters the airvents, requiring you to use the X-Ray function. Appearance Waddle-Bot shares a similar design to Mangle. Only, instead of a fox... It's a waddle-dee. During its jumpscare (because it has no gender, remember?), he swings down onto you, like mangle does. Dark Matter Dark Matter is basically the Golden Freddy of this game. If you pull down your camera, you may see him. He only appears on Night 5 and up. The only way to stop him is to pull down your camera. Appearance He has the same appearance as he always does. Basically the more basic, ball form of Dark Matter. Galacta Knight Galacta Knight is an easter egg demon that appears rarely in front of you. If you don't pull up your camera within exactly 4 seconds, he will jumpscare you, and the game will crash. Appearance Galacta Knight's appearance is exactly the same as in the kirby games, but with kirby's evil eyes. Game Mechanics Hallway In your office is a hallway. This Mechanic is the same as FNaF2's Hallway. You can see the animatronics when they are in the hallway if you use the hallway. You can see Kirby, Meta Knight, and Waddle-Bot, in the hallway, but Waddle-Bot doesn't attack from the hallway. Ceiling Gate This Mechanic is similar to FNaF1's doors. Next to the gate is a red button. Click that to close the door temporarily. It will open within 20 seconds of pressing the button. You can see Kirby, and Waddle-Bot in the gate. Both of these characters can attack from there. X-Ray This could be the only unique mechanic in this game. Sometimes, you may not see a demon in your office or on the cameras. If this happens, you'll need to use the X-Ray Option. This option is in the camera area. Click it to toggle the X-Ray. Camera System The Camera System is one of your main defenses in this game. If a demon is in the hallway, then pull up the camera. If you hear footsteps, either a demon has left the area, or another demon has joined in. Either way, you can use the cameras at any time. Flashlight There is no flashlight T_T Trivia * ScribbleMasterer plans on making a real "Five Nights at Kirby's" Fangame. * Prince Fluff from "Kirby's Epic Yarn" was originally going to make an appearance in the first game. However, he planned to put him in the sequel, as "It would be more fitting". * This is what happens when you leave an opportunity untouched. * When Dark Matter is in front of you, it shows a darker version of his Custom Night picture/ ** This is similar to Phantom BB, where when he is close to you, he is the same as his extras menu image. * When using cameras, you can faintly hear dial-up internet sounds. Gallery FNaK Office.png|The Office FNaK Kirby.png|Kirby FNaK_MetaKnight.png|Meta Knight FNaK_Waddle-Bot.png|Waddle-Bot FNaK_DarkMatter.png|Dark Matter (Looks like a flower from the front for some reason) FNaK_Cam4A 2.0.png|Camera 4 - Ceiling Vent FNaK_Cam4B.png|Camera 4 with X-Ray On FNaK_WB_Cam4.png|Waddle-Bot in Cam 4 (X-Ray) FNaK_Cam1A.png|Cam 1 - Hallway Corner FNaK_Cam1B.png|Cam 1 with X-Ray On FNaK_VentSprite.png|Sprites of Ceiling Vent Gate FNaK_DeathScreen.png|A Rare Death Screen, Encountered Rarely when you Die. FNaK_Icon.png|Game Icon FNaK_Map.png|The Map seen in the Cameras. Category:Games